Hunger
by Writing is my trigger
Summary: A quick distraction from my other fanfiction to help my brain get going since I'm stuck. Ezreal X Vladimir crossover where Vladimir is a vampire and Ezreal discovers and intrudes on his land.
1. Scent

_A side note to this; I'm still trying to figure out how to use this site, so please bear with me. My laptop was taken with the story I was writing for my other Vlad/Ez fanfiction, so I figured to help the holdup from my mistake of prematurely publishing it with no chapter, I would write some drabble of a smut thing between them. Technically this will be my first published work to the site, but oh well. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter one** : Scent

 **Characters** : Ezreal, Vladimir

 **Warnings** : Blood, rough assault I suppose.

* * *

It was nearly unbearable to the vampire. The way it danced along his nose and lured him by the emptiness of his stomach. His entire being was pulled towards it and he could barely stop himself. His kind was supposed to be in hiding- unseen by humans.  
Their history was ugly at that and ended with mostly the beheading and hanging of vampires. Since then, vampires had been folklore. Something to frighten their children over in bed from doing bad things. Something to keep people from unexplored woodland.  
Yet, here one was. In his forest.

His crimson, hungered eyes trailed along as the human treked quite loudly through the woods. Perched on a high up tree branch, Vladimir silently crept along it before leaping to another in slow pursuit. It was facinating at that to have something so fragile  
and alone look so innocent to his danger. At least, it smelled male. It's looks, however, weren't up to standards for most. Lean and wide-hipped; girlish in nature. He doubted the kid had any muscle. A poor meal, yet he still yearned for the taste  
of it.

Keeping pace evenly with the strange human, he noticed it would write occasionally; or draw; before continuing on. He would look around at everything and even pick some of the greenery to put into his notebook. The behavior was strange. From what Vladimir  
knew, humans only used weapons and fire, not pen and paper. His hunger was almost forgotten in his curiosity. A quick reminder was a pang in his stomach as he caught wind of the stranger. Clutching his belly, his claws sank in faintly to grip himself.  
He had been about to hunt an animal before this discovery.

Compelled onward despite his increasing cravings, the vampire leapt from tree to tree quietly and silently seethed in his starvation. Attacking the human would bring more if he killed it. Surely they'd come searching for him soon... or if he hadn't returned.  
He swallowed back saliva and kept his gaze boring down on the blond.

* * *

Sighing softly, Ezreal dropped the berry he'dbeen examining. It was just a normal food. One back at home. He'd thought that if he'd go at least this far out, some undiscovered vegetation could be found. Something new; anything. Defeated, he paused his  
path and looked around. An unease spread through his frame as he swore he were being watched. Woodland creatures, surely. The young explorer shrugged it off hurriedly and checked his notebook for the map. This place was huge already and mostly unexplored.  
The thought made him frown deeply. He was already covered in dirt and grime with only a few odd leaves to show for his work. Setting down his heavy load from his back, he began to set up his tent. He certainly couldn't go back this late and didn't  
want to wander about until he fainted from exhaustion. Rubbing a cheek with his wrist, he set up some dried meats and foods he'd brought with him before settling down for the evening.

A faint sound in the distance made his blood run cold, but his eyes darting about as he chewed slowly. He really needed a partner for his ventures to keep watch. He wouldn't even mind taking turns. But night time out in strange places always gave him  
the creeps.

Finishing quickly, the boy scrambled to his tent as though it were the safety of a home and buried himself under blankets he'd brought. The warmth almost masked the cold of outside, but it still trailed along his bones, reminding him he was not home.

When morning came, the explorer rose and stretched for a long time before his body decided it was able to move about for him. Rubbing his neck gingerly, he shivered. It felt wet... Perhaps condensation from the morning dew. Or sweat. Pulling himself from  
the tent slowly, he groaned softly. His eyes stung from just awakening and were still blurry from sleep.

A scrambling sound made him look up, but he couldn't spot the source. Rubbing an arm, he slowly turned his back to take down the tent. Making quick work, he huffed as he threw the bag over his shoulder. Scratching his neck, his eyebrows furrowed. It seemed  
itchy. When he examined his hand, nothing was there. Venturing on, he hoped he hadn't found something poisonous or that he was allergic to.

The unsettling feeling of being watched remained as he continued. Shuddering at the thought of some large animal keeping watch for him to make a mistake, his pace quickened. Soon, the air grew sweeter and he brightened at the sound of running water. Soon  
in sight was a small stream, just deep enough to bathe in. Nearly dropping his bag, he sprinted forward and sank to his knees. Splashing his face eagerly, he began to scrub his visible skin in the water, gleeful for the dirt and grime flowing off.  
He'd begun to pull off his shirt when a low growl froze him in place. His eyes were wide in an instant and he didn't dare move despite his clothing covering his face mid lift. A soft, barely audible sound of something drawing closer sent his heart  
to race wildly. A faint sniffing and a whine before it growled again. He swallowed slowly, hoping the sound wouldn't set off an attack. Something thin and sharp ran down the crook of his back and Ezreal's eyes slammed shut to keep from yelping.

"What do you think you're doing to my waters...?" The voice was silk along his ears. It rang through his body and kept him in place. The tone was alluring and low; almost animalistic in the faint threat behind the sweet words. Realizing hurriedly that  
a creature was talking to him, he jolted faintly.

"Well?" The pitch rose, anger flooding through and making the boy panic for an answer. "W-washing myself!" he stammered hurriedly, his eyes wide as he looked about the clothing around him. It moved, the keen awareness he had of its position due to fear  
and lack of sight.

Ezreal's breath quickened as the razor-like object grazed his exposed stomach. It hummed softly before swallowing. "And why are you doing so without permission?" It mused softly, almost as though it were teasing answers than angry interogating. "Human?"  
It questioned, impatience showing again. Just what was this thing?

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was owned." His voice was muffled by his shirt, but the creature didn't seem to have trouble hearing. "I can leave. If this is your forest, I can be gone if I start walking now." His heart had never pounded so hard  
in his life. He'd come close to death before but this...

"I could let you leave... but what would you tell your people? Sharing what you've seen... your discovery of me." It's voice hardened faintly, causing the boy to react further in fright.

"I won't tell anyone! You can have my pages, I-..." The sharp object touched his collarbone lightly.

"Ah, but how will I know your mouth won't run? You see, I can't have the existence of my kind running loose there. Perhaps you'll be seen as mad, but I'd rather not take the chance of more of you coming here."

Bargaining seemed useless if that and the boy only panicked further. What was he trying to talk to? It drove him mad. What was this... this thing? "I don't even know what you are, please..." he whimpered pathetically, his body quivering in fright. It  
seemed to laugh at the sight... or at least, what seemed like a laugh.

"Oh my, you're like a rabbit. Don't worry, I won't kill you. Without reason. I do wish to improve the name of..." Ezreal shifted, disappointed that whatever it is,was eluded. He shifted, his eyebrows lifting in a fearful expression despite unseen. "What  
do you want me to do?" He didn't want to die and it seemed to be lingering along something for whatever troubles he was putting it through.

"Oh?" It's voice layered with a smile and returnedto the sweet tones. It was amused at him. At least it wasn't mad...

"Hm... you do have something I want... that I wish to try." It's voice was shaky almost as if refraining from doing something. "Perhaps you would forgive me if it were just a small taste. A price to pay for trampling about my lovely garden." Before he  
could ask, pain seared through his throat. He gasped, paralyzed from the feeling. His eyes were wide and he shook faintly. Something gripped his exposed shoulders firmly and he cried out as his veins felt... sucked. This thing was biting him. And  
taking his blood.

He felt his vision ebb and his heart slow from its panic. Was this what death felt like? He was cold and only growing colder. The pain had ceased and something new was replaced. Falling for what seemed like eternity, the waters of oblivion swallowed him  
down. Something clung to him, but he couldn't be bothered to tell what.

He was greeted by an endless nothing...


	2. Leashed

_After being able to view my previous chapter on something non-mobile, I realized just how short it was. So I hope this makes up for it. I'm still trying to adjust to this new site, so thank you all for understanding! At the moment, I'm at a loss for ideas, so I'm just rolling with what my fingers are putting down. Any input or ideas in the feedback would be greatly appreciated._

 _ **Chapter two** : Leashed_

 _ **Characters** : Ezreal, Vladimir_

 _ **Pairings** : Vladimir/Ezreal_

 _ **Warnings** : Blood things_

* * *

In all of his years exploring, the prodigy had never actually thought of dying in the wilderness. It seemed unreal and something that couldn't happen. Of course not- not to him. He was too young and full of life to end it so short. He had so much more to do with himself. Remembering his life back at home, he began to feel a sinking in his stomach. He should have spent more time with his parents. Tried to understand the education they wanted for him before giving up on the schooling. Or maybe found someone to tell he loved when he returned from each venture. Though, having someone looking for him when he came back only to never return again would have been cruel and horrible.

His lips curved upwards slightly, despite the numb feeling throughout his body. At least he could smile in death. If he were found with a smile, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He was in a forest that no one had bothered to learn the whereabouts of with no one knowing as to where he was heading exactly. His body might never be found, if there even was one when that... that creature was done. Perhaps some part of him might be left behind.

Death took a while... but at least it didn't hurt. His heavy eyes slowly opened and closed numerous times, struggling to break free of the dead weight that was his entire being. It seemed warmer than it should have; the flooding feeling against his cheek to spread through his body. Unable to move to look about, he wondered if there really was an afterlife as some profits had promised. He'd always brushed it off, but how else could he feel as though he were back at home? Maybe he could be in limbo of his memories and still live with his parents again. An endless cycle seemed pleasant for another chance, but would soon grow into something torturous.

Something glided along his collarbone, making his lids strain to pry open again with much effort. His blurred vision revealed colors of pale flesh and silvery hair, making the boy frown faintly. His father wasn't that old, was he? Perhaps he was just remembering wrongly. Or this was some spirit coming to collect him for whatever it was that happened after dying. Parting his lips had been a challenge, but he managed. Getting the words out, however, was an impossible feat. A faint groan managed past before he sank back into unconsciousness.

The sight was pathetic at the very least. Humans were weak- a note he should take down sometime. From his experience with stories of them, they hadn't been nearly so... The words eluded the vampire for how this experience was playing out. He had sat beside the human for hours, watching silently as its many expressions would shift and change, occasional sounds slipping past the thing's mouth. Sighing softly, he leaned his cheek into a palm for support out of boredom. It seemed to be stirring, yet failing at that too. Patience was not something that Vladimir possessed. At least, not when food wasn't involved. He lifted a finger to gingerly prod the boy's cheek; the squishing of it piquing interest. Human flesh was so soft and easily torn. Withdrawing his claw before he punctured the skin, he returned to his bored state of observing in utter silence. Perhaps he had taken too much blood. Some animals he drank from would eventually die from blood loss. Shifting nervously at that thought, he glanced up and about his abode.

He was alone, of course; minus the company of the human. He wasn't far from his kind, but far enough to have space for things he did in his own forest. He'd been granted that at the very least. Rubbing his own neck slowly, he watched the human's eyebrows furrow together. If he offered his own blood, it would assist in any severe loss from his body, yet... the price for both of them would be great. He couldn't return home, else to reveal the nature that vampires existed still, and if Vladimir were caught changing a human, he would be hunted down. Perhaps... perhaps he could convince anyone who found them that it was a lost cousin or something of relation. He chewed the inside of his cheek in quiet contemplation.

Vladimir had caused this. It was his responsibility. As little he cared for animals, a human was something completely different. Sighing heavily in defeat, he pressed a sharp claw to his throat before slicing downwards to reveal crimson of his own blood. Leaning over the human, he forced its lips open, pushing the wound directly onto its mouth. At the neck, the blood would flow without much need for sucking. Closing his eyes, the mild sting was nothing to the vampire. He focused on the faint heartbeat below and how the body would react to the change.

A swallow made Vladimir shift and soon there was another. At the human's sides, fingers twitched before curling to fists. A splutter and a jolt, forced the vampire to draw back and cover his neck, watching it curiously.

It had tasted sweet to the boy, somehow. He hadn't been aware of what was flooding his mouth, but something to cure the dryness was eagerly welcomed. It wasn't until his eyes fluttered open that he noticed the odd angle of a figure. The colors were becoming more prominent in his vision and he could make out the hair that was pulled aside, exposing flesh to the boy. Now that his brain had some fuel, the pieces clicked into place quickly. He nearly choked on the liquid inside of his mouth. It tasted metallic despite the sweetness, helping him figure out the situation.

Ezreal lifted a hand to his mouth, coughing heavily into his forearm. The person had withdrew, giving him room thankfully. After a few moments, the blond looked around in a panic.

"Where am I?" he croaked, his face warming in his anxiousness. He could feel his heart picking up in pace painfully in his chest. The stranger was silent a moment, and sighed softly. "My home." he replied softly, the voice odd to the boy. It seemed to have a heavy accent that he'd never heard before. It was smooth and melted in the air between them. The question hadn't exactly helped the explorer, but he couldn't find it in himself to push further despite his natural habit of doing just that.

"And who are you?"

This elicited a longer silence from the man, much to Ezreal's disappointment. After long enough, he assumed he wouldn't be given an answer. "My name is Vladimir." The short, vague answers frustrated the boy more than anything. The thought of not knowing everything about people or things was something he'd always hated, but answers like this were a thing of nightmares. Ezreal shifted, feeling compelled to respond with his own. "I'm Ezreal..." he mumbled.

The silence was thick and awkward, making the boy uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say or do. If the guy would answer him about what he'd just been doing with his neck, or if he were hallucinating. The taste still lingered as a strange reminder. Parting his lips, the blond fell silent again, unable to find himself questioning for once. The silver haired man sighed and stood gingerly from beside the couch. "Things are going to be quite different you'll find and for that, I am sorry. It was all I could do." Sorrow and guilt danced across Vladimir's face, bringing confusion to the boy. What was that supposed to mean?

"What did you do to me?" His voice was firm as he sat up slowly, his muscles feeling numb and weak as though he'd been sleeping for a while.

Vladimir shifted backwards, taking a step away from the human as though he were dangerous. He couldn't answer. It wasn't the child- Ezreal's fault that this happened to him and he deserved an explanation. "Hopefully nothing... but I can't guarantee..." His words trailed. Ezreal kept his gaze steady on the stranger. "You're not supposed to even be here. Why did you come?" His eyebrows furrowed, almost angry with the boy for taunting him with his scent in his own lands and forcing the situation. This hadn't been an issue before. It didn't even seem possible since no one knew this location. Or so he'd thought before.

The boy rubbed his neck irritably, as though something bothered him. The man stiffened. "What are you? Before... before I thought you were a monster about to kill me. Or... did you find me from whatever that was?" Their voices sounded the same, but he'd passed out and hadn't awoken in however long it had been. Who knew how reliable his memory was.

"It was me." He had no reason to lie to the kid. "What I am isn't of your concern, I-" Ezreal cut him off, standing quite suddenly before falling back to the couch again clumsily. "It is if something is wrong with me! Did you poison me?" he snapped, struggling to sit upright again. It was almost cute with how pathetic it was.

He couldn't say that he hadn't poisoned the boy, because he'd technically had. But he of course wouldn't understand and Vladimir would be giving away information of his people. Which he was already breaking the rules as it was. Sighing heavily, he shook his head. "Do they still tell stories of Vampires where you come from?"

The word caught Ezreal off guard. Blinking, he eyed the other silently. Vampires...? Why did that matter; they were child stories. Something to scare teens off from wandering too far out to get in trouble. Something... not real. His stomach churned.

"Yes..." he said quietly, his anger seemingly forgotten in mild fear.

"Then you should be smart enough to figure it out." Vladimir growled. "Your facts are probably jumbled from years, but that is what I am and that's what happened to you. I tried to stop myself, but you practically begged for it the way you wandered about my home." His confession wasn't necessary, but it came out anyway. After a moment of silence, the boy slowly nodded. "Am I... going to..." His voice was quieter now; good. The vampire had a headache from the whole situation already.

"I do not know." he replied, sitting on the opposite couch. Things he'd collected from abandoned homes outside of the woods that were quite tattered and old from the years, but the man hadn't minded. It was something comfortable and human-like to fill his home. And it had worked out at least considering his strange guest. "But if you do, you cannot leave. Nor could you anyway, because you now know of my kind." His gaze lowered slightly as the boy gaped.

"You can't do that! I can... I won't tell anyone. Ever. I won't be one of you... I..." He felt helpless. His life had pretty much ended as it was if he had to stay forever in some vampire forest. Could he even die as a vampire? His hands rose to the sides of his head to grip his hair tightly as he grew queasy. This was all too much for him. "Why me...?" He had to explore everything... the unknown beckoned him and this was his price. He'd been warned before that someday his dangerous ventures would be the end, but he'd hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

"I didn't ask you to come here." Vladimir muttered quietly. Ezreal pressed his forehead to his knees that he'd brought up for a fetal position. The man stood again and left the room. Perhaps he should give him time to adjust to the information. Not that he knew human etiquette, but it seemed proper. He would check in after hunting the night's dinner. Did humans enjoy raw foods? He'd have to ask after his return. If the boy were still human. Locking the door after he'd left, Vladimir glanced about with crimson eyes, taking in the cool night air.

What was he to do?


End file.
